


Love is blindness

by LittleSlugLand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adultery, Blackmail, Character Death, F/M, Maximilian Veers's Wife gets what she wants, Maximilian Veers's Wife is in love but not with her husband, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Lady Veers fell in love and she would do anything to get her chosen man even if it meant to have blood on her hands.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers's Wife, Maximilian Veers/Maximilian Veers's Wife
Kudos: 6





	Love is blindness

She didn't believe in love at first sight. She loved her husband of course. It was a teenage crush. They married as soon as she legally could or rather when she told him she was pregnant. She was one of many officers´ wives living near the garrison waiting for her husband to come home. Living in constant fear of losing him on some distant battlefield. When he returned home, she knew her duty to the hero of the Empire. She was a perfect housewife, but such life was making her bored. Her son was growing so fast and stopped needing her care. She felt relieved, when he left for the Academy. He pleaded with her to make him stay and convince his father not to send him there. She did nothing. She pretended to be sad, but deep inside she was happy. It was time she felt finally free and wanted to catch up with time she lost in marriage. Her husband was promoted and it meant moving to a better place, with better money and meeting more interesting people. She was a perfect wife until she met him. He was not an imposing figure, but something dragged her to him. 

“Captain Firmus Piett of the Accuser,” her husband whispered to her and thought that it ended there. 

“Introduce me to him, “ she said and her eyes were glued to the officer. Her husband frowned, but introduced them anyway. It was the first time she spoke to Firmus Piett. She was lost. She wanted to know him better. She managed to make her husband invite Captain Piett over for the first time and soon there was a second time and third. She learned he would be spending some time on shore leave. She fell deeply for Piett. She wanted him. She did everything to get close to him. He pretended to be oblivious. Perhaps because of her husband, he had befriended. It had to go slow, but time was running against her. She started to touch his hand more, neglecting his personal space. The smell of Piett´s cologne was driving her crazy. The first kiss was stolen at his birthday party. She whispered, she has something special upstairs for him. The house was filled with people and nobody noticed that they disappeared upstairs. She kissed him deeply as soon as the door closed. He tried to push her away, but she had a weapon against him to make him comply. 

“I will scream and depend on you if in pleasure or you can kiss your freedom and career good bay,” she looked at him and she was very serious. She wanted him badly. He resisted her subtle advance. He pressed her to do it. Piett made her desperate and the only thing she ever wanted was to be happy. Happy with him. 

“You are married to my friend...we cannot,” he said but didn't move. She kissed him and he kissed her back. 

“I want you so badly. I want you so much, Firmus, “ she said and the tone of her voice gave up how much she was obsessed with him. She craved for him. The first time was like she imagined. He was better in bed than Maximilian. It was the passion she craved for. If she was obsessed with him before, now it was coined. She would do anything to have him. What Piett wanted was irrelevant, only what he had to want was her. Their affair was dangerous, but she could play a high game. Only problem was Maximilian and the solution appeared with help of Zevulon. Her son defected and she made sure to inform ISB about her husband's “involvement” in the whole affair and his indecent behaviour towards her son. Lies of course, but they accepted it. The trial and execution was discreet. She smiled when they called her about her husband´s death. She was finally free and could have her man.

**Author's Note:**

> My first F/M thing.


End file.
